dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
G.U. TRILOGY
.hack//G.U. Trilogy is an original animated movie based on the events of the .hack//G.U. Games. Story The movie begins with a short excerpt from The Divine Comedy "I am the way into the city of woe, I am the way to a forsaken people, I am the way into eternal sorrow, Sacred justice moved my architect, I was raised here by Divine omnipotence, primordial love and ultimate intellect, only these elements time cannot wear, and beyond time I stand, Abandon all hope ye who enter here." Ovan is seen in "The Creator's Room", talking to Aina, who is still sitting in her rocking chair, telling her about Haseo. At the same moment, Haseo is shown running towards Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, where he sees Tri-Edge PK Shino. Six months later, Haseo fights against some PKs, searching for information on Tri-Edge. At this point, Haseo has already gained usage of his Edge Punisher and Flick Reaper abilities. Haseo easily defeats all of the PKs. Back in Mac Anu, Sakaki is talking with Atoli, telling her about PKs, PKKs and how they upset the balance of "The World". Just then, Haseo walks by and Sakaki taunts him, asking whether his fangs are real. Atoli walks up to Haseo and asks him why he PKs. Haseo turns around, and is surprised by Atoli's PC model, mistaking her for Shino. Haseo suddenly receives Short Mail from Ovan, telling him to go to Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. At Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, Haseo approaches Ovan, asking him why he left for half a year, why he neglected the Twilight Brigade. As Haseo was about to state what he became while Ovan was gone, Ovan interrupts and says that Haseo had become "the Terror of Death", surprising Haseo, as Ovan had not logged on at all in the past six months. Ovan tells Haseo that he, too had been searching for a way to save Shino. Ovan then asks if Haseo has enough courage to face Tri-Edge, and states that Tri-Edge will return to Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground that very day. Haseo then enters the cathedral. As Haseo approached the altar, the A in C major note played, and Tri-Edge appeared in front of Haseo. Haseo rushes into battle, but is hopelessly out-matched by Tri-Edge. Tri-Edge then proceeds to Data Drain Haseo's sword then Haseo himself. As Haseo's PC was being re-initialized, Ovan walks into the cathedral. Some time later, Haseo regains consciousness in an unknown area, the Serpent of Lore. Here, Haseo meets Yata, Pi and Kuhn. Haseo quickly deduced them to be system administrators. Yata shows Haseo a recording of AIDA, then tells Haseo that he is one of the victims of AIDA, and Haseo deduces (wrongly) that Tri-Edge is the AIDA in question. The number of confirmed victims of AIDA at this point is 112, confirmed by Pi, with none having woken up. A brief conversation later, Yata asks Haseo for his help. Haseo replies, asking why system administrators would need the help of someone like him. Pi reveals to him that he has "a certain hidden power", referring to his Avatar and him being a Epitaph PC. Yata proceeds to tell him that if he could awake this power, he would be able to defeat Tri-Edge hands-down. The conversation continues, with punctuations of battle in what seems to be an Arena. Yata tells Haseo that will power is equal to strength, and that true strength is only possible with strong willpower. In the brief scenes of battle, Haseo is shown to have gained his second form. He is then defeated by an unnamed PC. Haseo's vision fades out. Fading back in, a view of Mac Anu is shown. Atoli is waiting for Haseo at the Chaos Gate. When Haseo arrives, she immediately approaches the Chaos Gate and tried to exchange member addresses with him. Atoli reveals that she always had wanted to meet Haseo again ever since they met in Mac Anu before. Haseo laughs at this, and proceeds to walk off, but Atoli sudenly stated that Haseo looked sad, and that she would like to help him. With this, Haseo says that that was crap, and walks off. Yata and Pi are having a conversation in The Serpent of Lore, where Pi reports to Yata that Haseo's powers are still completely dormant. Despite shunning Atoli, it is shown on The Serpent of Lore's screen that Haseo and Atoli are spending time together. Pi concernedly asks if this would affect Haseo's willpower and bloodthirst for Tri-Edge,and interfere with Skeith's awakening. Yata dismisses this, saying that the criteria for awakening the Avatars was a thirst for power, a mental shock and a total liberation of the most basic instincts. Pi agrees, stating that Haseo's arrogance was instinctive but it would still affect his awakening. Yata denies this again, with the reason being that if Haseo would ever become weaker, Ovan would make a move against him, but as Ovan was still quietly watching in the background, there were no problems with Haseo's power. Yata was content to watch the darkness in Haseo's heart from a safe distance. Haseo and Atoli are shown in an area, fighting against monsters. As Atoli congratulates Haseo for defeating the monster, Haseo interrupts her, telling her that he needed to become much, much stronger, so he could kill Tri-Edge. Atoli then questions Haseo about the reason for becoming stronger. Haseo sees Shino instead of Atoli for a moment, then responds, stating that wanting to become stronger in a game was only natural. Atoli counters that by saying that there was no goal in strength, and that she would prefer to look at the scenery around her and interact with other people rather than just fighting all the time. Haseo then tells Atoli that everything in The World was just polygons with textures slapped onto them, and that the only "real" things were the players. Haseo commands Atoli to leave, which she does. Later, Atoli meets Ovan in Mac Anu. They have a short conversation about Atoli's situation in the real world and in the game. Ovan then tells Atoli how to approach Haseo, but what Ovan told her is not revealed. Atoli, however, shows some surprise at what Ovan said. The scene changes to Haseo talking with Yata in The Serpent of Lore. Yata informs Haseo that Atoli disappeared after entering the Chaos Gate in Mac Anu. When Yata tried to survey the area through the Serpent of Lore, however, access was denied. Haseo, Pi and Kuhn follow Atoli and travel to a room with nothing but lockers. Atoli is shown trying to pull open locker number 0006. At this point, what Ovan told Atoli to do to approach Haseo was to find Tri-Edge and let Haseo understand her feelings. Haseo and Atoli have another short conversation where Atoli reveals to Haseo that Ovan had told her the entire story and the main reason why Haseo wanted to kill Tri-Edge that badly. Atoli begs Haseo to let go of his past and start looking at the world again, instead of looking just for Shino and Tri-Edge. Haseo walks over to Atoli to comfort her, but suddenly the A in C major note is played again. Behind Pi and Kuhn, Tri-Edge appears. Haseo prepares to engage him, but Tri-Edge uses his Empty Skies to rip open the ground, causing the PC within to teleport into what seems to be Avatar Space. Tri-Edge then transforms into his Azure Flame God form. Pi, Kuhn and Atoli warp back into the locker room and Haseo activates his Avatar, Skeith. A heated battle ensues, and Haseo defeats Tri-Edge, barely escaping death at one point. Tri-Edge dissipates into data fragments and disappears for the rest of the movie. After the battle, Haseo and the others are back in the locker room. The portion of floor which Tri-Edge broke open has the same look as Avatar Space. Haseo was about to apologize to Atoli when the lockers all opened, AIDA gushing forth and infecting Atoli. Release Date(s) It has been shown in limited theaters in Japan starting on December 22, 2007. It was later released on Blu-ray and DVD March 25, 2008. A North American version of Trilogy has been announced for July 2009. It was first released on DVD in North America in August 1, 2009 on Best Buy stores and it was released in August 18, 2009 on Amazon. The OST for Trilogy was released on March 26, 2008. The tracks are as follows (translations in parentheses): *０１．プロローグ (Prologue) *０２．黒い獣 (Black Beast) *０３．哀しい微笑み (Sad Smile) *０４．三爪痕 (Tri-Edge) *０５．システム管理者 (System Administrator) *０６．誤算 (Miscalculation) *０７．テラスの少女 (Terrace girl) *０８．宿敵 (Nemesis) *０９．蒼炎の守護神 (Azure Flame God) *１０．心的外傷 (PTSD) *１１．ダイブ (Dive) *１２．異常事態 (Abnormal Situation) *１３．Liar's Smile *１４．はじまりの場所 (Beginning location) *１５．AINA *１６．進化の価値 (Value of Evolution) *１７．優しい光 (Gentle Light) *１８．最期の闘い (Final Battle) *１９．真意 (True Thoughts) *２０．希望の翼 (Wings of Hope) *２１．この手の先に･･･ (Before these Hands...) *２２．Deepest Memories *２３．For Trailer The lyrics to Deepest Memories are the same as Yasashii Ryoute (Gentle Hands), except set to a faster techno beat. Contents Trilogy will be a remix of the .hack//G.U. story and will include 10 minutes of bonus features as well as a “Parody Mode,” not seen since the Japanese release of the first four games. There will also be a limited edition, which will include a full color ".hack//G.U. World Guide." List of Parody Mode Bonus Features: *1 - This video clip is not related to ".hack//G.U. TRILOGY", any real organizations and people. *2 - Haseo, seventeen year old, is watching recommended video clips on his favorite movie website. *3 - The day, after school, only Haseo and Atoli are in a classroom. Then... *4 - After a long separation, Ovan is talking with his sister, Aina... Suddenly, she starts to confess SOMETHING to him... *5 - Finally, Ovan freed Aina from the misfortune that was torturing her. A few days later... Characters Confirmed characters include: *Haseo - Adept Rogue *Atoli - Harvest Cleric *Kuhn - Steam Gunner *Yata - Macabre Dancer *Pi - Tribal Grappler *Ovan - Steam Gunner *Azure Kite - Twin Blade *Bordeaux - Blade Brandier *Negimaru - Twin Blade *Grein - Edge Punisher *Asta - Edge Punisher *IYOTEN - Blade Brandier *Sakaki - Edge Punisher *Alkaid - Twin Blade *Aina - Shadow Warlock *Shino - Harvest Cleric Cameos *Endrance - Blade Brandier (parody mode) *Tabby - Tribal Grappler (parody mode) *Sakubo - Shadow Warlock (parody mode) *Zelkova - Flick Reaper *Kaede - Blade Brandier *Silabus - Blade Brandier *Gaspard - Shadow Warlock *Genius (Voice Only) Gallery Image:HaseoShinoTriology.png|Haseo & Atoli in a classroom. Image:Top 01.jpg|Haseo in Hulle Granz Cathedral Image:Trilogyaidaatoli.jpg|Atoli infected with AIDA. Image:B-st.jpg|Haseo in B-st form. Image:Shino Trilogy.JPG|Shino from Trilogy. Image:Tri-Edge.JPG|Azure Kite in Hulle Granz Cathedral. Category:.hack Conglomerate Category:Anime